


It doesn’t work like that!

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: This little snippet came from a chat on Discourse about "Real Sex" in fan fic and how STI's could be handled & I ended up with this effort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	It doesn’t work like that!

Strike heard Robin’s voice getting louder and louder, shouting down the phone and finally slammed it back down on its cradle.

He moved to the doorway, leaning there, watching his gorgeous partner fuming she was so angry he could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

She glared at him when he grinned at the state of her

Then laughed as she swung her leg and kicked the poor wicker paper bin across the office

“What’s that bin done to deserve that?”

“Bloody, Shitbag Matthew of course”

Strike had to restrain himself as the anger bought out the broad Yorkshire vowels he loved so much

“So what’s he done?”

“It’s what he’s accusing me and you of doing!”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense”

“Oh no you can hear it from the horse’s mouth, he’s on the way here, with that blond cow!”

Despite coaxing from Strike she wouldn’t divulge what had made her angry, so Strike was a mixture of nerves and anticipation when he heard rapid footsteps on the staircase and the office door flung open

“Where is he Rob, I’ll kill him!”

Strike moved into the main office, calmly looking at Robin and serenely expressed calm with a quick quirk of his eyebrows, which nearly made his partner giggle

“Really Matthew, several people have tried in the past, all of them better armed than you seem to be. Tell me, what have I done now in your imagination?”

“Don’t give me that Strike, I know you and Robin have been at it like rabbits, You gave Robin an STI and she’s passed it on to me, and Sarah. You amoral bastard”

Matthew didn’t appreciate it when Strike just laughed

“Really Matthew, an STI? Funny my medical 3 weeks ago was completely clean, except I seem to have mislaid part of my right leg”

“Robin how about you? You see Matthew we both have regular checks given some of the situations we get into”

“All clear Cormoran nothing”

“Anyway Matthew, it would be the first STI that can be transmitted. By friendship! If I were you I’d be checking closer to home”


End file.
